swgfandomcom-20200215-history
Recon
Level 90 Nightsisters Singing Mountain Clan The Singing Mountain Clan Mother, Aujante K'lee, has felt a disturbance in the aura of the planet. Singing Mountain Scouts sent to investigate have never returned. Now it's your turn. Find the Disturbance Go to the location of the disturbance in the aura of Dathomir. and find out what's causing it. *Ghost : Outworlder, perhaps you can succeed where so many Sisters have failed. Come speak with me. Speak with the Dead The ghost of a Dathomiri Witch has appeared and summoned you to speak with her, how can you refuse? Amaya Kymeri (Clan Mother) /way-6894 -4853 *Amaya: I greet you, Outworlder. I am, or was, Amaya Kymeri the Clan Mother for the Howling Crag Clan. There is so much to tell you that I hardly know where to begin. *You: Perhaps if I ask some questions it will help you focus your thoughts? *Amaya: That sounds like an excellent idea; you may begin. *You: What do you mean you 'was' ...er... were? **Amaya: I was the Clan Mother, I was Amaya Kymeri; The Howling Crag was a clan. **You: Now I'm really confused. **Amaya: I no longer dwell among the living, yet my spirit remains so that I may try to set right a great and growing wrong. **You: What is this great wrong? **Amaya: I believe it is what has brought you to me; a disturbance in the aura of the very planet itself. *You: What are those... things... outside? **Amaya: They are a small portion of what remians of my clan, or what would come to take the place of my clan if things are allowed to continue as they are. **You: What things? **Amaya: The things that have brought you to me; a disturbance in the aura of our beautiful planet that began small but has rapidly grown into a monster. *You: What do you know about a disturbance in the aura of Dathomir? **Amaya: I do not know for certain, but I suspect the cause. I further suspect it and my own plight are entwined and it is this that has led you to me. **You: What is it you suspect? **Amaya: The Outworlder plague that has come to Dathomir, or rather, the Imperial efforts to contain it. **You: So your problem is with the Empire? **Amaya: Yes and no. In their misguided attempts to contain this plague they sought to eradicate any trace of it's contagion. They believed my clan tainted by such a trace. **You: They destroyed your entire clan?! **Amaya: Again, yes and no. Three yet remain. They have fought off the infection through the great strength of their spells thus far but it is winning. They were once Sisters of the Howling Crag Clan. Now they are Sisters of the Void. **You: Tell me more about them. **Amaya: My youngest daughter is... was... Naija, now known as the Voidsister Huntress. **You: Wait, your daughters?! **Amaya: Yes, the three most powerful witches of my clan were also of my blood. Little Naija was a skilled huntress and loved the hunt above all else, except the clan itself. The clan is a love she shared in equal measure with her sisters. And her mother. **You: And she is losing her battle to this infection? **Amaya: Yes. It has twisted her love with it's own need to spread. Now she hunts other witches and then reanimates their corpses in a misguided mad attempt to bring back her lost clan. **You: That's horrible! **Amaya: And though it pains me more than you can imagine to say so, it is true nonetheless that she has become too dangerous to be allowed to continue. **You: Are you asking me to... put an end to her? **Amaya: As she is now, I am certain her power would overwhelm even you. You must first distract her. Make an offering of her favorite prey on an altar near where she now hunts. That should bring her back to herself long enough for you to'' gain some advantage.'' Category:Dathomir quests